Le petit chaperon rose
by Murwen
Summary: Ou pourquoi Byakuya est un crétin notoire. Fan de B. s'abstenir, je veux pas mourir sur ma première fic. J'ai pas grand chose à dire si non que j'espère que ça va vous plaire! pas encore de yaoi XD


**Disclamer** : oooh, comme le ciel est bleu et l'herbe verte et les papillons papillonnants et les bouquetins bouquetinants et les… BON, d'accord, c'est pas à moi.

**Dédicace** : pour faire bref : à toute ma bande de yaoistes en rute (Chewi, Ysa, Almaide, Oibu, Soleni-san, Leslie ) à la Yoshi team et à Nami-sensei !!

**Rating** : K+

** Le petit chaperon rose**

Il était une fois dans un pays far far away, un roi et une reine qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant.

Oui cette fic parle de Bleach, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé(e) d'adresse, c'est juste que cette histoire a été écrite par une folle furieuse échappée de son asile psychiatrique ( il était nul cet asile de toute manière ), et qui manque totalement d'inspiration pour commencer son histoire.

Ma question est maintenant : pourquoi la cruelle réalité des faits m'empêche t'elle de remplacer roi et reine par M et Mme Kuchiki ?? Pourquoi le monde permet il à des erreurs telle que lui de voir le jour ? Pourquoi les hommes sans coeur existent t'ils ? Et surtout, POURQUOI LES CHEFS DE CANTOCHES NE SAVENT ILS JAMAIS CUISINER ??? (Réponse : parce qu'il en sont pas payer pour ça, mais pour rentrer dans leurs frais)

Bref.

En ce petit matin donc, Kuchiki Byakuya, alias le capitaine le plus inutiles de tout les temps, se dirigeait vers le salon de ses ancêtre pour leur demander l'humble et très accessoire permission de pouvoir respirer (et qu'est s'que tu fais depuis que t'es réveillé abruti ? Réponse : …  
Je m'y attendais)

Avant de se rendre chez ses vioq…pardon … ses vénérables ancêtres, Byakuba, euh non, Byaki… nan Bukiya … BREF, le capitaine de la 11ème division s'était réveillé, levé ( sans glander : sa démontre bien que ce type et anormale du matin ( 5 h 17 et 30 sec pour être précise, et sans réveil avec ça )au soir ( 23 h 48 et 46 sec)) coiffé ( tout seul comme un grand glaçoooon ) , avait souhaité bonne journée à la photo de sa femme et s'était flagellé pour toutes les fautes qu'il avait commisses depuis son réveil ( ne me demandez pas lesquelles je suis pas dans sa tête moi ' ton outré ').

Byakuya (???) n'arrivait pas épousé sa femme par amour, c'est difficile quand on a pas de cœur, quoi que …, mais parce que cette femme était la seule personne à pouvoir supporter son regard d'esquimaux exilé dans un frizer plus de 5 minutes (et oui, comme quoi les anormaux s'assemblent). Malheureusement / par bonheur, la pauvre femme était décédée 3 ans plus tard, d'une pneumonie (bizarre), et Byakuya était resté seul.

Bien sur, il y avait les membres de sa division, les autres capitaines, ses ancêtres, mais aucunes de ces personnes ne regardaient Byakuya fixement plus de 5 minutes (normal, la technologie moderne permet aujourd'hui une mort plus rapide et moins douloureuse que l'hypothermie, ainsi que des anesthésie plus efficaces et moins risquées), ce qui ne contribuait pas a la résurrection du petit cœur de Byaka… BREF, de vous savez qui.

Concernant le cœur de … Celui-dont-je-n'arrive-pas-à-prononcer-le-nom, personne ne savait au juste si il était né sans, ou si il s'était atrophier durant son enfance (si apprendre des techniques de kido, de hado et de nécromancie de 2 à 20 ans peut être appelé une enfance, bien entendu).Toujours est il que dans l'opération ( de non existence du cœur) une nouvelle ère glacière s'était abattue sur le petit poid qui lui servait de cerveau : on venait d'inventer le surgelé.

5 lignes de silences pour cette merveilleuse invention.  
1  
2  
'c duur '3  
'raaaa '4  
Bon je craque

Byakuya se dirigeait donc vers chez ses vénérables momies-mutan… ses ancêtres.

Arrivé à destination, Kuchiki s'arrêta. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur regard. Quelque chose d'étrange l'avait remplacé, mais il ne savait dire quoi. Je vais donc l'aider. Alors, ça s'appelle la compas… Non, commençons par les bases, la compassion est un sentim…

Ah oui c'est vrai, t'as du mal… Donc un sentiment c'est une émoti… un truc qui fait mal à la chose congelée dans ta poitrine et qui ne l'est pas chez les gens norm… Hey mais une minute, ça faisait quoi ce truc dans leurs yeux aux vieux là??? Mystère.

Le plus petits tas de ride qui se trouvait sous les yeux du capitaine de la 5ème division se leva et pris la parole :

« Chère progéniture mienne, en ce jour de la 4ème saison de la société des âmes …. »  
(Pour une meilleur compréhension du discours de la vénérable tortue quatri-centenaire qui sert de grand père à B (vous savez qui c'est non !), l'auteur se permet une traduction des paroles du dentier sur pat… du vieux.)

« Byakuya (mais comment il fait pour s'en souvenir celui la ???), un bien triste évènement vient de frapper notre famille (pas trop traduit quand même le passage), la cousine au trente-troisième degrés à la mode de Papouasie occidentale nord du côté des cousins du lémuriens tatoué de notre arrière grand-oncle par alliance est malade. »

« Mmmmm »

-« Et il faut que quelqu'un aille lui porter son remède à base de bactérie eucaryote de lactose concentré et de lipide hydrophile à la graisse d'urus. »

-« Mmm »

(Traduction de traduction pour le publique inculte que nous sommes : des galettes et un petit pot de beurre avec de la biaphine)

-« et qui dois-je envoyer ? »

-« mais mon enfant, c'est toi qui va y aller ».

-… » (traduction la pensée profondément enfoncée sous la calotte glacière qui sert de crâne à notre glaçon adulé/exécré : ah les vieux cons ! )

-« D'autre part, cette honorable femme (traduire ici la cousine d'un ophtalmologiste pour singe) ayant quelques petites difficultés occulaires, elle protège sa maison avec un zèle peu commun (traduisez : c'est une folle furieuse qui a planté un bunker en plein Soul Society et a mis en écriteau devant « ici c'est ma maison, le premier qui s'approche je l'atomise « ou encore « Chasse gardée » et autre « Hollows méchants »).Tu vas donc devoir te présenter chez elle de façon à ce qu'elle puisse te voir (entre les mitraillettes et les killomètres de fils barbellés) : je pense que le rose est une couleur tout à fait appropriée à ta situation. »

Byakuya, soucieux de préserver son image de chef carismatique et indépendant va-t-il accepter la proposition de ses baboui… Ancêtres o, Renji laissera t'il son capiatine d'amour-à-lui-tout-seul le promener en tenue rose et hyper sexy dans le Seretei ? Et surtout, LES CUISTOTS S'AURONT'ILS ENFIN FAIRE DE LA BOUFFE MANGEABLE ??? (spoil : non ils n'y arriveront pas )

Vous aurez les réponses à ces existenciellissimes questions dans le prochain chapitre de « Le petit chaperon rose ».

** Note de l'auteur** : Ca vous a plu ? C'est ma première fic, alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire y a un piti bouton en bas à gauche (pour Oibu, la main ac laquelle tu n'écris pas) pour me dire ce que vous pensez … ;D. D'autre part, je pense mettre du yaoi dans le troisième chapitre, alors pour les fangirls en manque, ben …. Vivement le troisième chapitre XD !!!


End file.
